The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a venturi adapter.
In collectors for various applications, cleaning systems are often designed to use bag and cage filtration with high blow pipes, venturi sleeves and filter bag assemblies disposed within a cleaning box having a clean air upper region and a dirty lower region separated by a tubesheet. In operation, inflow is provided to the dirty lower region of the cleaning box by a blower and carries with it particulate matter that adheres to the filter bag assemblies as cleaned air moves toward the clear air upper region. Eventually, the filter bag assemblies become clogged and require cleaning. This cleaning can be accomplished by the use of cleaning pulses that are applied to the filter bag assemblies by the high blow pipes via the venturi sleeves.
The venturi sleeves are typically sleeves having a wide inlet, a wide outlet and a narrow midsection and are utilized to transport the cleaning pulses to the filter bag assemblies whereby the venturi effect provided by the narrow midsection maintains the force of those pulses along the length of the venturi sleeves. Thus, when the cleaning pulses reach the filter bag assemblies, the collected particulate matter is forcibly removed from the filter media and deposited at a bottom of the dirty lower region of the cleaning box where it is removed by other processes.
Recently, collector systems manufacturers have begun converting to pleated filtration products, such as pleated bags. Pleated bags typically provide increased filtering surface area as compared to non-pleated bags but are often incompatible with venturi adapters designed for use with non-pleated bags. As such, it is often the case that venturi adapters will not be usable in conjunction with new filter assemblies. This can lead to a loss of the venturi effect and may result in inadequate cleaning.